The Battle of The Ages
by MKDaz
Summary: As the clone troopers fight against the separatist forces on the planet of Geonosis, Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan have to help the Chancellor's troops on a Separatist Base at Serenno. Will there be trouble on Serenno? Will they escape the separatist base?
1. The Deal

On the planet of Corusant in the Chancellors office, Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi was talking about his dire need of assistance in a battle against the separatists.

"Chancellor our troops are outnumbered on Geonosis. We need more reinforcements" Obi-Wan stated.

"Master Kenobi, I will of course give you those reinforcements you are in dire need of, but it has come to my attention that there are many troops scattered around the separatist bases. We need those reinforcements to help them. If our troops were strong enough to hold off an entire droid army then I would reconsider. Maybe you can…" The Chancellor was cut off mid sentence as Anakin Skywalker and his padawan Ahsoka Tano ran in to the Chancellor's office.

"Master Kenobi, the separatists have taken over our troop's base. We really need those reinforcements as soon as possible" Ahsoka Tano blurted out.

Master Kenobi looked at the Chancellor.

"I am sorry, if nobody helps our troops upon the separatist bases, I cannot help you. Just as Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano came in I was going to say, maybe you can help us. You, Master Kenobi and your companions, Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano. You could help us by travelling to our troops and helping them by destroying the separatist base. Please Master Kenobi. Help us. Then we will return the favour and help you." The Chancellor explained.

"Anakin, do we have enough troops to hold off the separatists until we can help the other troops?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Maybe but I am not certain. Me and Ahsoka will find out before we leave." Anakin replied.

"I accept. We will help your troops and you will return the favour." Obi-Wan said standing up and bowing.

"Thank you for your help Master Kenobi. I will let the troops know you are coming. They will be ready." The Chancellor said also bowing.

Anakin and Ahsoka walked off as Obi-Wan followed.

"Master, do you think our troops can hold off the separatists?" Ahsoka asked.

"Snips, don't underestimate anyone unless you know they will not succeed. I have faith in Rex. He will lead the troops to victory." Anakin replied.

**XXXXXXX**

Upon the planet of Geonosis the clones were under the orders of Captain Rex and they were outnumbered.

"Alright men, we must get our base back. We need to get past the blockade then infiltrate the base." Rex explained.

"What if we don't succeed?" Fives asked.

"Then this would be our last chance to fight for the Republic. We cannot flee now. I have faith in Skywalker. He will send us some reinforcements soon enough. But we cannot just stay here. We will get ambushed soon enough so we must go on." Rex explained. "You ready Fives?"

"Ready as I will ever be!" Fives exclaimed.

"Then let's go!" Captain Rex yelled. "For the Republic!"

Captain Rex ran towards the Separatist blockade with many of his troops behind him, including Fives. Rex shot the first droids then got shot on the edge of his shoulder. A clone jumped over him shooting many of the blockade. Unluckily a shot came from an above base, killing the clone. Rex was better. As the clone had sacrificed himself for the life of another, Rex ran forward. He wanted the dead clone's sacrifice to be a good sacrifice, a sacrifice for the Republic.

The droid that killed the clone was high above ground and Rex couldn't shoot that far. Fives saw the droid aim to Rex. Fives stopped, looked around and found an assassin droids weapon. He ran, grabbed it and shot up towards the droid, making it fall off the cliff. The attack was going well.

Now Rex was closer to the base. He just need to shoot the last remaining droids guarding the base and then destroy the droids inside. Rex was in trouble. He had no more ammo. Fives ran in front of Rex, aiming at an explosive barrel and shot at it destroying all the droids guarding the base. The debris flew towards them.

"Don't say I didn't do anything for you" Fives said giving Rex some ammunition.

"Don't say you ever saved me Fives, that would be bad for my reputation" Rex replied.

It was a victory. All that was left was to take back the base by destroying the extra droids inside. They ran to the base. Rex jumped on a droid as they got towards the base. Fives followed in the same way. Those droids heads had been ripped off. Then the droid controlling the communications tower turned around as Rex shot him in the head.

Fives ran towards the communications controls, finding something none of them would like.

"Umm, Captain you better look at this" Fives said.

Rex ran towards Fives looking at the controls.

"Oh no. They are sending in reinforcements" Rex said.

Then the noise of a droid supply ship came from outside. Rex and his troops ducked as they saw many and many droids come out of the ship.

"We need those reinforcements now!" Rex yelled.


	2. The Battle for Freedom

"Rex, can you hear me, Rex!" Anakin yelled trying to talk to Rex.

"Master, he must have a communications tower or communications array around. I don't know why he is not getting the communication." Ahsoka explained.

"Admiral, did you get any communications from Rex while we were with Master Kenobi?" Anakin asked.

"No, we had no communications. We would have told you straight away if we had." Admiral Yularen said.

"Well Snips we will have to worry about Rex and his troops after we have finished our job for the Chancellor." Anakin said walking off with Ahsoka.

A communication came as soon as Anakin turned around to walk off.

"Skywalker? Are you there? Admiral? Are you there?" Rex said popping up on the communication.

"Rex! Where are you?" Anakin said running back.

"We are still on Geonosis, sir. But we are now really outnumbered. We got our base back and got through a separatist blockade but the droids sent a signal for reinforcements before we got to the base" Rex explained.

"Rex we cannot send any reinforcements yet. Chancellor Palpatine will only give us reinforcements if we help his troops on the Separatist base. Will you be able to hold them off for a while?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe, sir. I am not sure. We can try." Rex said.

"Wait a second. How did you get a communication to us?" Anakin asked suspiciously.

"We have a Communications Tower in our base" Rex said.

"I told ya, Skyguy" Ahsoka said smiling.

"Ok, Rex keep in touch with us. We will contact you as soon as we are done with the Chancellor's job" Anakin said. "Goodbye Rex"

"Goodbye Sir."

"Anakin, we are ready to go" Obi-Wan said walking into the room.

"Ok Master" Anakin replied.

**XXXXX**

"Ok men we have a big battle upon us. We need to destroy that ship before they release more droids to kill us. We have lost one of our men, who was brave enough to sacrifice his life for mine. We do not need another death." Rex explained in the Republic base on Geonosis. "Fives and the 4 rookies you take the ship, make sure you have enough fire power before leaving. Then me and Cody will go and shoot down the droids and the rest of you stay here and don't let any droid take our base."

"Yes sir!" All of the clones said.

"1, 2, 3, Go!" Rex counted down.

Rex and Cody ran out of the base, as Fives and the rookies stayed to check on fire power. Rex and Cody were a good team in destroying droids. They could easily take out a blockade on theirselves. They shot the first few droids then the rest saw the damage they did. So they turned their attention to Rex and Cody. That was the perfect time for Fives and the rookies to go.

"Let's go" Fives whispered.

They all slowly walked towards the ship. They had many Thermal Detonators ready to destroy the ship. They got behind it and waited. Rex and Cody were shooting all the droids like they were scrap metal.

"Rex, cover me I need to get something." Cody said.

"Be quick Cody" Rex replied.

Cody ran behind a rock and got out a secret weapon. Rex was destroying the droids on his own. It took Cody a long time to set his weapon up. Fives and the rookies looked at Rex. Rex saw them then gave them a signal to blow up the ship.

"Ok we are ready, place the detonators on the ship." Fives said.

All of them placed two detonators. Then Fives looked again giving Rex a signal. Rex saw and he told them to blow it up. Just before the detonators went off many more droids came out of the ship. Then Fives saw that Rex was getting outnumbered so they ran back and blew the ship up. The ship was still running, they only blew the engines up. Cody was ready, he stepped behind Rex and told him to move out of the way. As Rex moved a Rocket Launcher was revealed in the arms of Cody.

"Goodbye Scrap Metal!" Cody yelled shooting out a rocket, blowing up the ship and making all the droids die.

"Woohoo we did it!" The rookies yelled.

"Don't get your hopes up" Fives told them pointing up to the sky as a bunch of Separatist drop off ship were flying down towards them. They all ran back to the base hiding.

"Not again!" Rex yelled, annoyed.

**XXXXXX**

"Anakin, did you get anything from Rex?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes Master" Anakin replied. "Rex and his troops were outnumbered, a ship came down, full of droids. I asked if they could handle it and they said they could."

"Did they ask for reinforcements?" Obi-Wan asked.

"No Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker just told them that they couldn't provide no reinforcements yet" Ahsoka said.

"Well then, we will see if they can handle it, but right now we must go do the job" Obi-Wan said.


	3. The Arrival

Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka arrived on the outskirts on Serenno. As they got out they felt it was a really bad idea to do the job.

"Master Kenobi, is this the right place?" Ahsoka asked.

"This was where the co-ordinates led us." Obi-Wan replied.

"It looks like this place is deserted" Anakin said.

"Probably, but separatist forces could still build a base here. It would be easier to build here, no one would know it was here, except the separatists." Obi-Wan explained. "We need to go on, we must find that base."

All three of the Jedi walked forward on a desperate attempt to find the base. As they walked forward through the grassy terrain they found a large building, never seen before.

"Master is this the base?" Anakin asked.

"Maybe, I do not know." Obi-Wan replied. "I'll contact the Chancellor."

**XXXXXX**

In the Chancellor's office, Chancellor Palpatine was dealing with Senator Amidala as she had news on the troops on Geonosis.

"Yes, Senator Amidala, I have heard about the troops on Geonosis. But we cannot send reinforcements just like I said to Master Kenobi." The Chancellor explained.

"Where is Master Kenobi?" Padme asked.

"He is dealing with a Separatist base that I sent him to. I was going to send reinforcements if he had finished the job with his companions, Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano." The Chancellor replied.

"Have they found the base yet?" Padme asked.

"I do not know, they should be sending a communication soon. So I will have to wait until then." The Chancellor said.

As the Chancellor finished his sentence a communication came through.

"Chancellor" Master Kenobi said.

"Master Kenobi, I was waiting for your communication. And I would like you to hear the news from Senator Amidala." The Chancellor said pointing towards Padme.

"Senator Amidala" Obi-Wan said turning around.

"Hello Master Kenobi" Padme replied.

"You have news on the troops on Geonosis?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. I have received word that the troops have destroyed the droid ship but as soon as they destroyed that one, many other came flying down towards them. We think there is around 3 ships full of droids on the battlefield. We really need the reinforcements." Padme explained.

"Senator Amidala, we cannot provide reinforcements yet. If the Chancellor has explained, I am on the planet of Serenno and I am trying to help The Chancellor's troops in destroying a Separatist base. Until I have done this job I will not be able to help any of the troops on Geonosis. If you get back in touch with the troops then contact me when you get some news." Obi-Wan explained.

"But Chancellor, we have travelled in the grassy terrain to find a large building that has never been seen before. I will send you the co-ordinates to see if it is the base." Obi-Wan said turning around.

The Chancellor received the co-ordinates.

"Master Kenobi, that is the separatist base." The Chancellor said reviewing the co-ordinates.

"Thank you Chancellor, but I don't see any activity around the base" Obi-Wan replied.

"My troops are stationed inside. Go inside and find our troops" The Chancellor replied.

The Communication cut off.

"Senator Amidala, stay in touch with the troops and with Master Kenobi. If we have any news you can tell Master Kenobi. He needs all the news he can get. He does not want his troops dead." The Chancellor explained.

"Yes, Chancellor" Padme said standing up. "Goodbye"

Padme walked off towards the communication room.

"Keep our communications line open. We need any allies to contact us. Either the troops or anyone that can help the troops in their battle." Padme ordered.

**XXXXXX**

"We are at the right place" Obi-Wan said.

The three Jedi continued walking towards the base. As they got closer, they felt more and more danger inside the base.

"I've got a bad feeling about this" Ahsoka said walking closer towards the base with Obi-Wan and Anakin.


	4. The Encounters

Ahsoka stepped into the base and continued forward.

"Master, I don't think this is safe." Ahsoka said as soon as Anakin caught up to her.

"Me neither Snips. But we need to finish the job" Anakin said.

"It doesn't look like the troops are here, but we need to go around and check." Obi-Wan said, catching up. "Ahsoka you can check on the bottom floor and me and Anakin will go to the top."

"Yes Master Kenobi." Ahsoka replied.

"Be careful Snips" Anakin said walking with Obi-Wan.

"When aren't I ever careful Skyguy" Ahsoka said walking into the bottom floor room.

**XXXXXX**

"Where are those reinforcements?" Fives yelled shooting at the battle droids surrounding him.

"We will have to wait! They are busy right now!" Rex yelled.

"Well we don't have to wait no longer!" Fives yelled standing proudly after destroying the group of droids.

A Republic Gunship flew down towards the ground, crushing part of the droid army. Inside the Gunship were some troopers and the 2 Jedi Masters, Mace Windu and Plo Koon.

"Generals what a pleasant surprise!" Rex said.

"Had a good time destroying the droids Captain Rex?" Plo asked.

"It was quite a pleasure defending the Republic." Rex said laughing.

"Well the reinforcements aren't ready yet but it won't be long but Master Yoda decided you needed help. So he asked us if we could come." Mace explained.

"Well this was a good time to come as there are more droid supply ships coming down" Rex said pointing to the sky.

The Jedi Master's lightsabers ignited.

"You ready Master Windu?" Plo asked.

"When am I not ready Master Plo" Mace said.

The two Jedi ran towards the ships ready to attack.

**XXXXXX**

In the Separatist base Ahsoka was inside the room she was assigned to and was searching around the area of the room.

"Umm, interesting, nothing here" Ahsoka said.

She walked around the corner of the room and something caught her eye. She stopped, turned around and looked at the object. It was a clone troopers helmet.

"What the?" Ahsoka said. "The troops are dead!"

Ahsoka opened her comlink and said to Anakin.

"Master, master, do you read me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes I read you Ahsoka, what's the problem?" Anakin replied.

"I have found a clone troopers helmet, I think all the troops are dead." Ahsoka explained.

"Bring the helmet here, you can help us with our part of the job" Anakin said.

"Ok master" Ahsoka said cutting off her comlink.

Ahsoka walked towards the door and the door shut instantly in front of her.

"Oh no!" Ahsoka yelled.

Ahsoka used her lightsaber to cut a hole through the door and got out that way. As soon as she got out of the room behind her came a figure from the shadows. A sith.

"Well, if it isn't Anakin's little pet" The figure said.

"Ventress" Ahsoka said angrily.

Ahsoka turned around and looked at Ventress.

"What are you doing here?" Ahsoka asked as her lightsabers ignited.

"I am only doing my job for my Master" Ventress replied smiling.

"What is the job?" Ahsoka said, worried.

"To kill you!" Ventress yelled, igniting both of her lightsabers.

The 2 lightsabers linked to Ahsoka's lightsabers.

"You are pathetic Sith Witch!" Ahsoka said striking her.

"I am not as pathetic as you insolent Jedi!" Ventress yelled striking Ahsoka making her fall to the ground.

**XXXXX**

Anakin and Obi-Wan were continuing on their part of the job towards the next part of the building, they had to cross a large bridge to get there.

"Master, Ahsoka was supposed to catch up. I am starting to wonder where she is" Anakin said worried.

"Don't worry Anakin, she won't be long" Obi-Wan said.

They got close to the next part of the building. They entered and found a whole working machine full of droids being made.

"Wow. Impressive" Anakin said admiring the machinery.

"Stop admiring the machine Anakin. It is being used against us." Obi-Wan said.

They walked down until they got to the bottom floor. Anakin entered another room and the door behind him suddenly shut. As he stepped in he found that there were many trooper helmets in there.

"Ahsoka was right" Anakin said.

"Of course she was right, Jedi scum!" A voice yelled from behind him.

"Grievous" Anakin said igniting his lightsaber.

Anakin attacked Grievous as his arms split into four and his lightsabers ignited.

"Haha you cannot beat me" Grievous said.

"I can beat droids any day" Anakin said smiling.

**XXXXXX**

Obi-Wan had gone another way. He walked through a door that led him outside.

"That didn't do me much good" Obi-Wan said.

"Your companions have already found proof that your troops are dead." A voice came.

Obi-Wan turned around.

"Dooku, what are you doing here?" Obi-Wan asked

"I am here to kill you" Dooku said attacking Obi-Wan.

As the lightsabers joined Dooku flipped Obi-Wan over his shoulder.

"You cannot beat me!" Dooku yelled.

"Who says I can't" Obi-Wan said as he flipped up from the floor.


	5. Never Underestimate Sith

Obi-Wan was angry and he was ready to destroy Dooku once and for all. He ran forward towards him and jumped up. He tried to slice Dooku's arm but unluckily Dooku dodged and used the force to pull him up and threw him against the wall.

"Haha, never underestimate the power of the Sith!" Dooku yelled. "This is pathetic. Goodbye Obi-Wan, I will see you sooner than you think." Dooku walked off.

"You will not leave Dooku!" Obi-Wan yelled standing up and running towards him.

"Stupid Obi-Wan" Dooku said turning round force pushing him against the wall again. "Like I said, goodbye!"

Dooku clicked his comlink on his arm. His starship came before him. He jumped in and flew off.

"Ventress, get out of there, we need to go" Dooku said into his comlink.

**XXXXX**

"Yes master, as soon as I deal with this insolent Jedi!" Ventress yelled into her comlink.

Ahsoka jumped up and slashed Ventress' skirt.

"You will never deal with me Sith Witch" Ahsoka said.

Ventress used her lightsabers and tried to slice Ahsoka's leg. She luckily jumped over it and also jumped over her. Ahsoka was close to slicing Ventress but she jumped backwards over her.

"You aren't worth the fight little pet" Ventress said running off into the midst of Serenno.

"Sith always run off" Ahsoka said to herself.

"Ahsoka!" Obi-Wan said running around the corner.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka said.

"Yes, do you know where Anakin is?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I thought you were with him" Ahsoka said.

"I got caught up with Dooku" Obi-Wan replied.

"Me too, I got caught up with Ventress." Ahsoka said. "What if he is caught up too?"

"We have to look, now" Obi-Wan said.

They ran to the next part of the building. Expecting the door to open, they waited. But it didn't open.

"He must be in trouble" Obi-Wan said worriedly.

**XXXXXX**

Anakin slashed one of the Sith's arm off.

"Aahh, you stupid Jedi!" Grievous yelled.

"I'm stupid?" Anakin said laughing.

Grievous tried slashing Anakin but he jumped out the door and hid in the droids.

"Where are you little Jedi, I will find you and kill you" Grievous said.

Anakin climbed from droid to droid until he got to the top. Anakin limbed above the droid and jumped off onto Grievous, igniting his lightsaber. He sliced two more of Grievous' arms off.

"Ugghhhh!" Grievous yelled.

As Grievous yelled, the door flew open. It was Obi-Wan and Ahsoka.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan yelled as soon as he saw him.

"Goodbye, Jedi!" Grievous yelled running out.

"Master what happened?" Ahsoka asked.

"I was just searching for clues of the deaths of the troopers and Grievous appeared." Anakin replied. "I also found the proof for the deaths. A helmet."

"I told you" Ahsoka said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah Snips. Don't get happy" Anakin replied.

"Well we finished the job, let's go tell the Chancellor and travel to Geonosis." Obi-Wan said walking off with Anakin and Ahsoka.


	6. Help On Ryloth

The three Jedi arrived at Coruscant in the Chancellor's office.

"Chancellor" Obi-Wan said walking in.

"Ahhh Master Kenobi, I see that you have finished my job?" Chancellor asked.

"Not quite" Obi-Wan replied.

"What do you mean not quite!" The Chancellor yelled jumping up out of his chair.

"We didn't have time," Obi-Wan said lowering his head. "Your clones were- already dead."

"How did they die?" The Chancellor asked slowly sitting down.

"3 Sith were out to get the Republic. We fought them, but they escaped." Obi-Wan said.

"Who were these Sith?" The Chancellor asked.

"Asajj Ventress, General Grievous and Count Dooku." Obi-Wan said raising his head.

"Well, you finished the job, so I will give you the rei-" The Chancellor said just before being cut off by Padme Amidala.

"Chancellor" Padme said walking in.

"Yes Senator Amidala" The Chancellor said standing up.

"Someone sent out the reinforcements to the planet of Ryloth" Padme said.

"What! I did not want them on Ryloth, we need to get them back before they die. We need them for Geonosis!" The Chancellor yelled.

"Master Kenobi, please get the Reinforcements back and I will give you them for your help on Geonosis" The Chancellor said, calming down.

"Ok Chancellor" Obi-Wan said.

"Wait, master. Me and Ahsoka will do this job, you need a break." Anakin said kindly.

"Well thank you Anakin. Goodbye Chancellor." Obi-Wan said standing up.

"Master Kenobi, Skyguy and I will go to Ryloth and help the Reinforcements, you can either go to Geonosis to help the troops with Master Plo and Master Windu or you can stay here or keep in touch with us." Ahsoka explained.

"Woah, Ahsoka. Don't get too powerful in ordering people. Do whatever you like Master" Anakin replied putting his hand over Ahsoka's shoulder.

"I will go to Geonosis, our troops need the more help they can get" Obi-Wan said.

"Ok, goodbye Master and Good Luck." Anakin said bowing.

"Good luck to you too Anakin."

Anakin and Ahsoka walked off towards the docking bay.

"Master, I am not a young child anymore" Ahsoka said.

"I know Ahsoka, but you are way too over your head in trying to give orders" Anakin replied.

"I know master, I just want to be like you" Ahsoka said smiling.

"How flattering Snips." Anakin replied jumping in to his starfighter.

"You just can't talk compliments can you Skyguy" Ahsoka said jumping into her starfighter too.

Ahsoka and Anakin soon arrived on the planet of Ryloth and heard blaster shots as soon as they jumped out.

"Master they are this way!" Ahsoka yelled running with Anakin following.

They ran towards the blaster shots, then they saw a large group of clones fighting off a droid army.

"Ready Snips?" Anakin said igniting his lightsaber.

"Totally Skyguy" Ahsoka replied also igniting her lightsaber. "Wait, I'll handle this"

Ahsoka ran forwards towards a tank and a bunch of droids. She slashed up and down through all the droids finally making her way to the tank. She jumped up on the tank opening hatch and cut a hole through. She saw the droid and she force pulled it out the tank and pushed it up to the sky.

"Aaahhhh" The droid yelled before blowing up instantly.

Then Ahsoka used her lightsabers to slice the tank partly in half. As soon as that happened she jumped over it and it blew up.

"Beat that Skyguy" Ahsoka said walking back to the clones.

"Ok Snips. Watch the master at work" Anakin replied running forward to the other set of droids.

He sliced and diced the droids in half until he got to the end. Unluckily there was no tank so he couldn't show his skills on the tank. Anakin turned around and looked at Ahsoka. A tank slowly came behind Anakin.

"Master! Look Out!" Ahsoka yelled as she saw the tank.

Anakin quickly turned around seeing the Tank. But the tank shot out and it blew Anakin off his feet. He flew all the way to the clones, banging against the wall. Ahsoka ran to him seeing if he was ok. A few clones followed.

"Can you help him?" Ahsoka asked the clones.

"Maybe, but we need transport." A clone replied.

"I will call for transport as soon as I deal with this tank!" Ahsoka yelled jumping up and running towards the tank.

She slid underneath the tank slicing the engine of the Tank. A droid came popping it's head out of the entry point.

"Hey, what happened" The droid said looking around.

"This is what happened!" Ahsoka yelled jumping up to the droid and stabbing it in the chest.

As soon as the droid was destroyed Ahsoka ran back to the Clones.

"I will call for help now" Ahsoka said.

But as she was about to call for the transport a Republic Gunship flew down in front of them.

"There is no need Ahsoka." A voice came from the Gunship.

"Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes, it is me. I decided to help you. I knew the Clones would need transport so I came to pick them up. But we are in a sort of problem." Obi-Wan explained. "I will take Anakin and the Clones back to Coruscant and you will go to Geonosis for the clones. I will come as soon as I can."

"Ok Master Kenobi." Ahsoka replied jumping into her starfighter for set off.


	7. Upcoming Battle

The starfighter owned by Ahsoka landed on the sandy outskirts of Geonosis as she saw the battle not far away. She got out and slowly walked towards them. She didn't want to draw any attention. As she got closer the Jedi Masters, Plo Koon and Mace Windu she saw they were dealing with the droids easily, until a large tank came up behind them. She didn't want what happened to Anakin to happen again. So she ignited her lightsabers and ran as fast as she could. She got there before the tank shot and she sliced the tank in half.

"Good time to arrive Ahsoka" Plo said as Ahsoka landed next to them.

"This has already happened to my Master, I didn't want it to happen again" Ahsoka said putting her lightsabers away.

"Yes, we heard about Skywalker. Is he doing ok?" asked Mace.

"I do not know master" Ahsoka replied walking off.

"Is Master Kenobi arriving soon young Ahsoka?" Plo asked.

"As soon as Master gets better he is coming with the reinforcements" Ahsoka replied.

**XXXXXX**

"Is Anakin ok, can I go see him?" Obi-Wan asked a clone.

"General Skywalker is recovering great, and you are able to see him" The Clone replied opening the door.

As Obi-Wan walked in he saw Anakin staring up to the ceiling.

"Anakin" Obi-Wan said.

"Master" Anakin replied.

"Are you ok?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I've been better" Anakin replied turning his head towards Obi-Wan.

"You know that Ahsoka couldn't help you right?" Obi-Wan said.

"I know, it was my own fault. I didn't care to look before looking back." Anakin said.

"Ahsoka is helping the troops on Geonosis. I heard she stopped a tank from blowing Master Plo and Master Windu up too. She didn't want what happened to you, happen again" Obi-Wan explained.

"Well, it happened. I can't rewind time" Anakin said.

"Don't worry Anakin, you will get better soon" Obi-Wan said comforting Anakin.

"I don't want to get better soon!" He yelled. "I want to get better now. I have a feeling that- that-"

"That what Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"That we will have the biggest battle in history and I think-" Anakin replied calming down. "I think I am the only one who can stop it."


	8. Back to Battle

In the medical centre Obi-Wan was helping Anakin get up from his bed after recovering from the problem on Ryloth.

"Are you ok Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked as he stood Anakin up.

"I am fine" Anakin replied. "Don't worry about me, we have got a bigger problem on our hands."

"That problem will be solved soon enough." Obi-Wan said.

"Only if I can help" Anakin said standing up and walking with Obi-Wan.

"Anakin, are you sure you are the only one to stop it?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin.

"Yes, I had a really big feeling that I will be the only one to stop it" Anakin replied.

"Well lets go to where you think it will start, at Geonosis" Obi-Wan said as they walked into the Republic Gunship.

"Master Kenobi" A small voice said.

"Aaahh, Master Yoda" Obi-Wan replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Needed on Geonosis, Help is" Yoda replied walking onto the gunship next to Obi-Wan.

The Gunship set off to Geonosis.

**XXXXXXXX**

On Geonosis Ahsoka was slashing through most of the droids as Plo and Mace were dealing with the many tanks coming in.

"How many are there!" Ahsoka yelled as many more droids came walking over.

Behind them the clones were standing and watching the fight.

"Captain, should we help them?" Fives asked standing next to Rex.

"Cody, use your rocket launcher and destroy the droids and tanks." Rex ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Cody ran in front of them and kneeled down ready for the shoot.

"Generals! Watch Out!" Rex yelled.

Ahsoka, Plo and Mace looked behind them as Cody was ready to shoot.

"Were ready!" Plo yelled.

Cody shot the droids and tanks. As the shot got closer to the Jedi they jumped backwards. The shot instantly blew up the remaining tanks and droids, saving the Jedi.

"Thanks Rex" Ahsoka said walking back to Rex.

"You're Welcome General" Rex replied.

Then the Republic Gunship holding Anakin, Obi-Wan and Yoda arrived next to them.

"Master!" Ahsoka yelled as she saw Anakin.

"Ahsoka" Anakin replied. "Don't Worry I am fine now."

"Wait, what are you doing here, you need to rest" Ahsoka said worried.

"Ahsoka, don't worry. I have had a lot of rest." Anakin replied stepping out the Gunship.

"Well, what are you doing here then?" Ahsoka asked.

"I had a feeling that you needed help. You will need the help soon" Anakin replied stepping next to Ahsoka.

"What do you mean we need the help soon?" Ahsoka asked suspiciously.

"There is going to be a battle" Anakin said walking away before Ahsoka started going mad"

"A BATTLE!" Ahsoka yelled.

"A battle, there will be" Yoda said standing behind Ahsoka.

Ahsoka turned around, as well as Anakin.

"You mean, the feeling… It was true?" Anakin asked.

"True, the feeling was" Yoda replied.

"So we are having a battle, but when?" Ahsoka asked.

"Happen soon, it will" Yoda said walking towards the clones.


	9. The Battle Of The Ages

As the Jedi braced themselves for battle in a formation the Clones got ready too. They set up automatic blasters around the area of the Jedi so that when any droids came into the area, they will get shot.

"Generals, we are ready for battle" Rex said.

"Ok, Rex." Anakin replied. "Now all we need is to wait for the enemies."

The Jedi all ignited their lightsabers and got into an attack stance. In the distance a large group of droids came walking towards them. Rex and his men were about to set off to destroy them.

"Rex, don't move" Anakin said raising his hand.

"General, what's wrong?" Rex asked stopping on the spot.

"I have a feeling that, it isn't just the droids there." Anakin replied.

"What do you mean, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked worriedly.

"I have a feeling that, someone or… something stronger is in the midst" Anakin replied.

The distance wasn't that clear. A sandstorm was in the distance. As the sandstorm cleared away, 3 figures appeared.

"Oh no" Anakin said.

"Master?" Ahsoka asked.

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked.

"There are three figures in the distance," Anakin said looking towards them. "Guess who they are."

"Grievous" Ahsoka said angrily.

"Ventress" Obi-Wan said angrily.

"And Dooku" Anakin said.

Now the droids were closer. They were going to attack.

"Ok, Rex, you and your clones destroy the droids with Master Plo and Master Windu. And also, take out the tanks. Then me, Master Kenobi and Ahsoka can fight the Sith. Master Yoda, you can stay on guard. I know you would like to fight, but I would like it if the base gets protected by a Jedi. If we need help Master Yoda, you will be our reinforcement." Anakin explained as the droids got closer than before.

"Yes sir!" Rex yelled.

"Everyone…. Go!" Anakin yelled.

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan jumped over as many droids as they could. They ran past the tanks and got to the 3 Sith. Instead of talking before a fight they suddenly attacked. Ahsoka attacked Grievous, Anakin attacked Dooku and Obi-Wan attacked Ventress. The three Jedi were strong. They had an army of clones and some Jedi to back them up at any time possible. Anakin quickly attacked Dooku pushing him back towards a rock.

"You aren't strong enough Skywalker" Dooku said jumping up over Anakin attacking him.

"I am strong enough to defeat a Sith any day" Anakin taunted Dooku.

"Foolish Jedi!" Dooku yelled striking Anakin's arm, cutting him and making him fall.

"Hahaha" Dooku laughed. "I told you, you aren't strong enough."

"Ugghhh!" Anakin yelled jumping up and striking Dooku with his non cut arm.

Dooku kept dodging his attacks, but luckily Anakin striked him quickly when he dodged. Dooku blocked but the edge of Anakin's lightsaber slashed Dooku's arm.

"Now we are even, Dooku" Anakin said laughing.

"You won't forget this Skywalker" Dooku said running away then jumping into his starfighter.

"Sith are always cowards" Anakin mumbled as he ran towards Ahsoka to help her with Grievous.

Ahsoka was easily winning Grievous but he was overpowering her. When Anakin appeared in Grievous' sight he quickly used his twisting ability to hit both of them. Anakin stayed still so he wouldn't get hit as he knew Ahsoka could deal with it. Ahsoka jumped up and slashed Grievous from above. It stopped Grievous from doing the spinning ability and she slashed off his arms.

"Ugghhh!" Grievous yelled running off.

"He is just like any other Sith" Ahsoka said.

Now it was just Obi-Wan and Ventress. Anakin and Ahsoka left Obi-Wan and Ventress to their fight, they didn't want Ventress to get away.

"Sith always are cowards" Obi-Wan said to Ventress as he saw Grievous run away.

"I'm not" Ventress replied pushing Obi-Wan back and joining her lightsabers into a dual saber.

"You don't scare me Sith Witch" Obi-Wan said angrily.

Obi-Wan ran towards he jumping up and slashing her from the air. Her lightsaber fell out of her hands and Obi-Wan pointed his lightsaber to her neck.

"If you aren't a coward then you won't run away right now" Obi-Wan said smiling.

Ventress used the force to push Obi-Wan back towards the ground and she grabbed her lightsaber and ran. Obi-Wan stood up. Obi-Wan looked behind him as Yoda was using his amazing lightsaber movements to destroy many droids. Obi-Wan walked towards him.

"Very good Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said bowing.

"Good, I was. Yessssss" Yoda replied.

Anakin and Ahsoka joined them as they walked to the Gunship and set off towards the City of Coruscant.


	10. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**I do not own Star Wars or the characters involved in Star Wars. All credits go to LucasArts and George Lucas.**_

_**The Fan Fic was called The Battle Of The Ages because the last chapter was supposed to be The Battle Of The Ages, but I forgot to add a part in the last chapter where Obi-Wan says**_

"_**It's the Battle Of The Ages."**_

_**I made up The Battle Of The Ages. In the last chapter I was supposed to put info on The Battle Of The Ages. The info is here:**_

_**The Battle Of The Ages only takes place every 1,000 years. The Battle Of The Ages is where the best Jedi and the best Sith battle each other. One alliance is supposed to win. When one alliance wins, the other one falls and never returns.**_

_**So I hope you liked this Fan Fic and my other Fan Fic's will be coming soon including the start of my series, The Sith Trilogy. Well I am releasing a few one shot's or maybe one, one shot leading up to the 5**__**th**__** April when The Sith Trilogy starts :D**_

_**~SkywalkerDaz **_


End file.
